The present invention relates to improvements in food processors of the kind consisting of a base containing an electric driving motor, an aperture in the upper surface of said base through which a driving shaft from said motor projects, a substantially cylindrical food processing container closed at its upper end by a removable lid, complementary means on said base and said container whereby said container is removably attached to the upper surface of said base with the driving motor shaft projecting through the hole in the base of the container, a sleeve in said container surrounding said hole and projecting upwardly into the container to form an annular liquid containing well around said hole.
Food processors of this kind are well known and are used for domestic food processing in large quantities. It has been found that the requirements of the market can be best met by designing a food processor so that the container is of a sufficient size to process relatively large quantities of foodstuffs at the same time. It has been found however that in some cases it is desired to process a number of different foodstuffs in relatively small quantities and in certain cases to store those small quantities for future use. The normal food processor of this kind is not well suited for this purpose as it is not as well adapted for the treatment of small quantities of foodstuffs as for larger quantities. Furthermore, after processing one foodstuff it is necessary to transfer it to another container for storage and then clean the container and the food processing tool before another foodstuff can be processed.